Une nouvelle vie
by Coma Berenices
Summary: Hermione et ses amis ont fini Poudlard, mais un problème demeure Harry n'a toujours pas fais son apprarition depuis la fin des cours. Un jour Hermione bouscule violement un gars....
1. Default Chapter

Salut tous le people ! Voila ma nouvelle histoire c'est une dramaco-romantique histoires !

En fait c'est un truc assez bizarre mais qui est très riche en rebondissements !

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!

Presque tous les personnages sont ceux de JK ROWLING !!! le reste m'appartient.

UNE NOUVELLE VIE

1er Chapitre : Bousculade

Hermione était dans sa chambre, devant son ordinateur à tapoter un e-mail pour Harry. Depuis la fin de leurs études, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Hermione retrouvait Ron presque chaque jours depuis trois mois car sa vie avec Pavarti était vraiment très heureuse. Ils avaient eut des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon, du nom d'Emma et de Léo, de vrai petits démons pensait Hermione. Elle était leur maraine et Harry leur parrain mais il n'avait pu être présent pour le baptème des petits. Hermione repensait à tous les moments passés avec Ron et Harry à Poudlard : leur première rencontre dans le train, leur deuxième année avec Gilderoy Lockhart, leur troisième année avec le professeur Lupin, la coupe de feu et leur rencontre avec Viktor Krum devenu aujourd'hui le plus jeune et riche joueur de Quiddicht du monde... Hermione finit d'écrire son e-mail pour Harry et l'envoya. Après quoi , elle éteingnit son ordinateur et dessendit voir sa mère dans le séjour.

Hermione : Maman ? t'es où ?

Mme Granger : Je suis dans la cuisine.

Hermione : Maman, je sors faire un tour. Je rentrerais pour le dîner, ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais ma baguette. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Mme Granger : Ok d'accord, euh... oui achète moi un demi-kilo de pommes. Je vais faire une tarte au pour le dessert.

Hermione : Ok, M'man, à toute à l'heure.

Hermione mit son manteau, une écharpe et ses gants car c'était l'hiver. Elle embrassa sa mère avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle sortit dans l'allée, en emportant avec elle sa poubelle. Elle marcha alors vers le centre ville. Elle avait remontée sa capuche et on ne voyait même pas son visage. Elle alla d'abord chez l'agence de voyage pour acheter deux billets d'avion pour ses parents car c'était bientôt leur trentième anniversaire de mariage et Hermione voulait les envoyer au Mexique car ils adoraient ce pays. Tous étaient prêt pour le 14 février. Ensuite, elle entra dans le café, et se dirigea vers le bar, tout en enlevant ses gants et sa capuche.

Hermione : Salut Jean, comment vas-tu ?

Jean : Bas écoute ça va bien, comme tu le vois il fait très froid et les gens n'ont pas envie de sortir de chez eux alors le café est vide. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ?

Hermione : Bas, tu sais je t'avais dis que j'avais achetés des billets d'avion pour mes parents. Ils vont Deux semaines au Mexique, ils partent le 14 février.

Jean : Le jour de la saint-valentin ??? Wouah !! c'est romantique. {après un silence} Tu vas avec qui à la fête de la saint-valentin ?

Hermione : Moi ? J'y vais pas. J'peux pas y aller parce que tu vois je travaille. Quelle idée d'aller travailler le jour de la fête des amoureux !! Mais bon j'en ai pas aussi donc c'est pas grave. ...

Bon bas moi je vais pas t'arder. Aller, tu passeras le bonjour au patron. Salut.

Hermione sortit en remettant ses gants et sa capuche, et ajusta son écharpe. Elle ne remarqua même pas le visage déçu de Jean. Il était dégouté qu'elle n'accepte pas sa proposition. Hermione n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation, c'est en sortant qu'elle comprit ; elle fit demi-tour et ouvra la porte et dit à Jean :" Je suis désolée Jean."

En route, elle vit dans une vitrine, une superbe robe noir avec quelques paillettes mais pas trop choquantes pour sa mère. Elle entra dans le magasin et après avoir un peu tchatcher le prix, elle ressortit avec la robe à moins 35 % dans un paquet cadeau. Elle alla alors vers le marchand de fruits et légumes du coin.

Hermione : Salut patron, comment ça va ?

Patron : Bien et vous ma petite mignonne ?

Hermione : Ba ça pourrait aller mieux. Il me faudrait un demi-kilo de pomme pour une tarte.

Patron : C'est comme si c'était fait.

Le patron remplis un sachet de pomme et Hermione lui demanda quelque broutilles en passant.

Hermione : Alors je vous dois combien ?

Patron : C'est pour moi, je vous l'offre, j'ai appris votre départ pour un moment, je ne sais pas où vous allez mais vous allez nous manquer !

Hermione : Merci patron mais ne vous inquiètez pas je reviendrez bien un jour où l'autre !! Et encore merci pour les pommes. Vous passerez le bonjour à la patronne et aux petits pour moi ! A bientôt !

Patron : Pas de problèmes. C'est comme si c'était fait. au revoir.

Hermione sortit de chez le marchand. Le vent soufflait plus fortement et était beaucoup plus froid que toute à l'heure. Elle marchait avec beaucoup de difficulté car en plus la neige avait commencé à tomber en gros flocons.

A croire que tout est fait exprès

En arrivant dans sa rue elle se fit bousculer très violement par un homme.

alors quesque vs dites de cette nouvelle histoire ? Vous vous voulez connaitre la suite ? Oui ? Non ? pour tous les commentaires et tous le restes vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !! REVIEW§§§§§§§§ ! C'est grace à vos reviews que j'écrirais la suite ! Je veux au moins une demi-douzaine de reviews pour vous mettre la suite alors ! s'il vous plait !! Reviews ! !Bises §EVO et JADE !


	2. invité surprise

**Réponse aux rewieus ! **

**Sleepy Angel - Lucile : Non tu vas voir que ce n'est pas harry mais qui est-ce alors ? Hermione part en fait travailler au ministère de la magie, mais elle fait croire qu'elle va loin très loin ! bises**

**Sam Felton : bas écoute ça nous fait plaisir que tu aimes notre fiction et euh... bonne lecture pour la suite ! bises**

**Jadeee : je suis désolée tu n'es pas la première a avoir envoyé une rewieu ! mais je ne t'en veux pas ! tu me demandes ce que tu gagnes, et bas tu gagnes le droit de lire la suite ! lol ! bises **

**Aurélie : non ce n'est pas un harry/hermione. bises**

**slydawn : merci bises**

**doudou : sa fè plaisir ce que tu as dis ! mais pour le suspense c vrai ke t'en rajoute un peu, mais tkt je t'en veut pas lol . bises**

**étoile : ouè mais c le début ! atens ca va venir ! bises**

Je pense que les personnes qui liront la suite seront surpris d'un certain homme...

2eme Chapitre :INVITE SURPRISE

A croire que tout est fait exprès

En arrivant dans sa rue elle se fit bousculer très violement par un homme.

Le sachet contenant les pommes se déchira et toutes les pommes tombèrent à terre.

Hermione : Vous pourriez faire attention quand même !

Elle se baissa ainsi que l'homme pour ramasser les pommes et là, ils touchèrent la même pomme en même temps. Hermione retira sa main, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, comme Ron pendant leurs études ensemble.

L'homme : Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aidez ?

Hermione : Et bien, je pense que non, mais merci quand même.

L'homme : Non mais laissez, je vais vous aider.

Il ramassa plusieurs pommes et les mit dans ses poches, et en garda pas mal dans ses bras. En fait, il avait été plus rapide qu'elle et il avait ramassé toutes les pommes. Hermione n'en avait que deux.

Hermione : Bon, suivez-moi. J'habite pas très loin d'ici.

Le temps ne s'était pas amélioré, il s'était au contraire dégradé. Ils courraient assez vite car le vent soufflait de plus en plus et la neige ne faisait que de tomber en gros flocon. Ils arrivèrent dans l'allée et entrèrent par la porte de la cuisin. Ils étaient touts deux très essouflés. La mère d'Hermione sursautta, le père d'Hermione, qui était assis sur une chaise avec un journal à la main les regarda d'un oeil interrogateur.

Papa : Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il est plus de 19H30 passé !

Hermione : Autant que ça !! Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse hein !

Hermione posa les deux pommes sur la table de la cuisine. L'homme n'avait pas fait un seul geste depuis qu'ils étaient entrer dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs voyant que personnes ne s'occupait de lui, il parcourra des yeux la pièce. Il remarqua un énorme frigidaire à l'américaine dans un coin de la pièce, à côté il y avait un plan de travail où s'étallaient des objets ménager. Il y avait un four à gaz, une table et un banc faisant un coin de la pièce, un évier d'aluminium, une plaque électrique au dessus du four et un lave-vaiselle.

Maman : Ma chérie, tu es toute mouillée. Tiens tu as apporté un de tes amis !? Tu ne nous présentes

pas ?

Hermione : Non en fait, ce n'est pas un ami mais dehors on s'est bousculé et j'ai renversé toutes les pommes et il m'a aidé à les ramasser !

L'homme : Voila, je pense que je vais pas t'arder ! Voila vos pommes Madame, il y en a aussi dans mes poches, tenez !

Maman : Merci jeune homme. Mais je pense que vous ne pourrez pas aller bien loin !

L'homme : A bon ? Pourquoi ?

Papa : Et bien, j'ai regardé les infos et ils prévoient une grosse tempète de neige pour Londres et sa banlieue, entre autre vous devez rester ici ou vous mourrez de froid !(rire) ( comme si c'était drôle)

L'homme : Oh ! je vois, merci de votre hospitalité ! Je me présente Draco, Draco Malefoy.

Il enleva sa capuche, son écharpe et, sous cette attirail ce trouvait un très beau et charmant jeune homme. Il tendit sa main au père d'Hermione, celui-ci l'accepta et la lui cerra en guise de bienvenue. Hermione portait toujours son manteau et donc sa capuche. Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom elle fut stupéfaite même jusqu'a être choquée !

Hermione : Un Malefoy chez les Moldus ?

Draco se retourna alors vers Hermione et la regarda de haut en bas d'un oeil interrogateur.

Draco : On se connait ?

Hermione : Oui je crois. Même très bien. On a passé sept années à se fighter.

Elle enleva sa capuche, ses cheveux chocolat tombèrent sur ses hanches. Draco vit une jeune fille totalement différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait changé et en mieux. Mais elle était trempé même sous son gros manteau.

Draco : Granger ? Wouah ! t'as changé !

Hermione : Tiens tu me fais des compliments maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ?

Draco : Depuis que mon père m'a foutu à la porte et que je travaille avec des Moldus, oui!

Hermione : Tant mieux, Malefoy.

Maman : Bon, vous parlerez de vos histoires après le dîner. Hermione vient m'aider à mettre la table. Euh.. mieux vaut que vous aller vous sécher. Vous êtes trempés jusqu'aux os !

Au même moment, une panne d'électricité toucha la maison ainsi tout le quartier. Hermione prit sa baguette et fit un peu de lumière.

Draco : Hermione ! N'oublie pas que l'usage abusif de la magie est interdit !

Hermione : Tu t'occupe de moi à présent ? De toute manière cette règle vient de changer avec la nouvelle ministre de la magie : Cho Chang !

Draco : Quoi Chang ? Elle le ministre de la magie ?

Hermione : Oui. Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

Draco : Calme-toi c'est bon. Chuis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi.

Hermione : Mais à la base tu ne devais pas venir ! Oui, ça ne te choque pas j'espère que je sois son brad droit ! Ton père est devenu fou quand il a appris que Cho était la ministre de la magie et il a carément péter un cable quand il a su que j'étais son bras droit, il a dit que ce monde devient de plus en plus ....impure!!!! J'ai explosé de rire parce qu'il était tellement furieux qu'il a renverser une dame du courrier et plusieur personnes descendant de l'ascenseur.

Draco : Et je crois que c'est à cet instant que je lui ai dit que je travaillais au ministère des détournement d'objet moldu avec M.WEASLEY.

Hermione : Tu travailles avec Arthur ? Il doit être vraiment content. Tu as vu son enthousiasme ? Ca me donne toujours du pench quand j'ai un coup de blues.

Maman : A table !

Hermione : M'man, tu as mis la table ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appeler ?

Maman : Je l'ai fait mais tu ne m'a pas entendu ! Bon maintenant passons à table ! Dépêchez-vous ! Nous verrons pour vos vêtements après le repas, la chaleur de la cheminet vous sècheras peut-être !

Hermione : Ouais peut-être.

Papa :Bonne appétit.

Maman, Hermione, Draco : Bonne appétit.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Il y avait en entrée du celeri remoulade, après il y avait un poulet rôti avec des haricots vert et des pommes de terres. Il buvait du vin rouge. Le père d'Hermione posait des questions très embarrassante pour Hermione à Draco du style "avez-vous une petite amie? Tiens Hermione aussi est célibataire" Après la mère d'Hermione apporta le fromage puis enfin un marbré au chocolat. Le dîner dura un long moment. Ils passèrent au dessert quand un tonerre retentit. Les quelques bougies allumées s'éteignirent. "Lumos". Le père d'Hermione les ralluma. Mais au moment où la première bougie fut allumée, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en un éclair et un homme se fit remarquer dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il avait l'air d'un clochard, ses vêtements étaient mouillés et sa tête pendait vers le bas. Ils s'étaient tous levés d'un seul bond et la mère d'Hermione avait renversé son verre à moitié plein de vin. Le père d'Hermione regarda dehors, la neige avait laissé place à une pluie torencielle. Il s'aidait de la porte et de son bras gauche pour rester debout. Mais après un autre orage, il tomba à genoux en criant Hermione. Quand ses genoux touchèrent le sol, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et la il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur sur le varrelage de la cuisine. Celle-ci courru jusqu'à lui, elle esseya de le relever en le prenant par le bras droit mais Hermione ne parvint pas à le remettre debout. L'homme poussait des petits cris de douleurs. Elle avait le préssentiment qu'elle le connaissait et elle avait un léger doute de son identité. Draco vient à son aide, portant le bras gauche et ensemble ils portèrent l'homme sur le canapé du séjour. Draco avait remarqué que l'homme avait mal dans le torse parce quand il essaya de l'allonger il lui avait effleuré les côtes et il avait remarqué que des côtes étaient cassés. Il avait un drap noir sur lui et donc qui lui cachait son visage. Maintenant Hermione pensait savoir qui c'était. La mère de Hermione referma la porte et alla près du jeune homme en courrant. Elle sentait l'homme s'agiter dès qu'elle le touchait le bras droit et les deux jambes. Apparament, il avait de nombreuses fractures. Il toussa et Hermione remarqua que malgré son capuchon un liquide coulait de long de bouche. Elle retira son capuchon et elle découvrit le visage d'un jeune homme couvert de plaies, de griffures, de morsures. Du sang coulait sous son arcade droite, de sa bouche, du nez et il avait l'oeil droit fermé avec tout autour un énorme bleu/violet. Les blessures étaient récentes car le sang n'était pas sec. Il avait la lèvre inférieure ouvert sur trois bon centimètres et le liquide rouge coulait à flos. Le père d'Hermione poussa un juron et la mère d'Hermione cria d'horreur. Draco devint encore plus blanc qu'un mort et Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Hermione : Oh ! Mon dieu Harry !!!!!

Alors ce deuxième chapitre ??? il vous a plus ? un peu ? beaucoup ? passionément ? à la folie ? ou alors pas du tout : ( Je veux connâitre tous vos impressions avec des REVIEW§§§ !!!!

Bises §evo !


	3. Tout peut arriver!

**Avant tout, je remercie tout les gens qui mont envoyé des rewieus ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! et désolée si je fait des fautes d'orthographes !!! ATTENTION, ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE RISQUE DE HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE DES JEUNES LECTEURS ! lol**

3 chapitre : Tout peut arriver

Hermione : Oh ! Mon dieu Harry !!!!!

Harry : Hermione, aide-moi. J'ai mal ! C'est...

Harry toussa très fort et un autre filet de sang descendit le long de sa bouche. Il avait beaucoups de mal à respier, sa vue était très basse et il n'arruvait plus à sentir ses jambes et ses bras. Pourtant, il les bougeait toujours, surement involontairement mais il les bougeait. Hermione pleurait en silence, elle avait mit la tête d'Harry entre ses bras comme quand on porte un enfant. La jeune femme lui caressait les cheveux. Harry esseya de dire quelque chose mais le son que produisait ses cordes vocales étaient très bas. Donc Hermione pencha son oreille à côté de la bouche du bléssé.

Harry : Hermione... c'est .... c'est...Vol...

Hermione : Voldemort ?

Harry acquiessa de la tête, en toussant encore plus fort. Chauqe geste qu'il faisait, lui faisait mal. Il esseya de ne pas s'évanouir mais la douleur l'emporta sur la raison.

Hermione : HARRY ! HARRY non, reste, ne t'évanoui pas, Harry !

Harry était évanouit, Hermione lui disait de se lever, Draco regardait toute cette scène dans l'impuissanse mais les parents d'Hermione étant dentistes et donc ayant fait des études de médecine, allèrent chercher une trousse de secours. Ils soignèrent Harry du meiux qu'ils purent. Mme Granger nettoya les plaies du visage de Harry tandis que M.Granger vérifiait si ses côtés cassés n'avaient pas perforés un poumon. Hermione était en pleure dans les bras de Draco. Les parents réussirent à soigner les blessures supuerficielles de Harry et quand l'électricité fut rétablie, ils appelèrent une ambulance qui vint au bout d'une heure. Les secouristes vinrent avec un brancart dans la maison Granger, ils portèrent Harry dans l'ambulance.

Le secouriste : Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas. On était à table et il y a eut un orage et il a ouvert la porte et il est tombé !

Le secouriste : C'est bien que vous l'ayiez soigné sinon il aurait succomber à ses blessures. c'est curieux d'ailleur, je me demande comment il a pu venir jusqu'a votre maison car on nous a signalé une agression dans la banlieue nord de Londres et nous sommes dans la banlieue Est. Ca n'a peut-être aucun rapport mais cela me paraît bizarre.

Papa : Oui, exacte. C'est vraiment bizarre.

L'ambulance partit ; Hermione et Draco montèrent dans la voiture d'Hermione, Draco conduisait, il suivait l'ambulance. Hermione prit alors son portable et appela Ron.

Hermione : Allô ? Ron ?

Ron : Oui, à salut Hermione je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione : Très mal, je me dirige vers l'hopital du centre avec Draco...

Ron : Avec Draco ????? Draco Malefoy ?

Hermione : Oui Draco Malefoy mais ce n'est pas important. Harry est gravement bléssé par et il faut que tu viennes le plus vite possible à l'hopital. Je sais que les petits dorment à cette heure. Dit à Pavarti de rester avec les gosses et vient vite me rejoindre. Je t'embrasse à toute à l'heure.

Ron : Oui à tout de suite.

Il racrocha. Il expliqua toute l'histoire à Pavarti et elle lui dit de vite aller et de lui dire ce qui se passe plus tard. Il l'embrassa et parti. Il monta dans son Opel Zafira et alla le plus vite possible à l'hopital. Arrivé devant l'hopital, il vit une ambulance suivit d'une Peugeot 106 entrées dans le parking des urgences. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Il gara sa voiture et alla à la rencontre de Hermione. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleurait toujours.

Hermione : Heureusement que tu es venu, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire.

Ron : T'inquiète plus.

Il lui carressa les cheveux.

Ron : Merci Malefoy.

Et là il lui tendit la main. Draco lui tendit la sienne et il se cerrèrent la main. Hermione lacha Ron et regarda la scène se produire. Elle fut empli d'une joie démeusurée et elle sauta sur Draco et l'embrassa. Quand la langue de Draco toucha celle d'Hermione, Hermione eut un léger frisson lui parcourir dans le dos. Mais dans cette même seconde elle se retira.

Hermione : Désolée Draco, c'est parti tout seul.

Draco : Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi !!!

Ron gêné : Ca y est, le medecin arrive.

Le medecin : Bonsoir, êtes-vous les amis du jeune Potter ?

Ron : Oui pourquoi ?

Le medecin : Ecoutez, je suis medecin mais je connais des gens mieux qualifier dans ce genre de blessures. Je sais qui est Harry Potter et ce qu'il a fait et je préfère l'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste. Ses blessures seront mieux guéries là-bas qu'ici.

Hermione déconcertée : Mais vous pensez qu'il s'en sortira ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le medecin : Oh ! oui certainement. Si vos parents n'aurez pas été là, nous ne serions pas ici à discuter de son transfert. Il partira dans dix minutes par une ambulance spéciale. Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposez et demain vous pourrez aller le voir à Ste-Mangoute. Vous demanderez à voir le professeur Mainrouge, c'est un exellent medecin. Bon je vous laisse, et surtout vous madame aller vous reposez. ( là il tourna son regard vers Draco, et l'emmena un peu plus loin de Ron et de Hermione ) Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle ne conduise pas dans cette état. Elle pourrait bien avoir besoin de son ami se soir ! Au revoir!

Draco : Mais je ne suis pas son petit ami.

Le medecin était déjà parti. Hermione rougit aux paroles de Draco. Ron leur dit bonsoir et rentra chez lui expliquer à Pavarti qu'il fallait qu'elle ramène les enfants au terrier et qu'elle vienne avec lui voir Harry à Ste-Mangouste.

Draco conduisait toujours la voiture et il arriva devant un hôtel.

Draco : Voilà, Hermione. Je vis ici. Je vais y aller bonne nuit Hermione.

Il s'approcha pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais Hermione tourna la tête et embrassa Draco une nouvelle fois.

Draco : Wooh !!! Tu fais quoi là ?!?

Hermione : Excuse-moi... je sais ce qui m'arrive j'ai des pulsions, c'est surement à cause du stresse.

Draco : Bas, euh..; tu .... tu fais quoi ? Euh... tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Hermione : Je vais essayer me détendre et après je prendrais des nouvelles d'Harry.

Draco : Euh... Tu veux pas qu'on discute un peu ?

Hermione : Pour dire quoi ?... Ouais pourquoi pas !On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

Draco : Je sais pas ... Vu qu'on est là, on peut aller dans ma chambre.

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'hotêl. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Là ils commencèrent à discuter de leurs nouvelles vies. Draco était employé au ministère des détournement d'objet moldus. Il expliqua à Hermione ses raisons, genre pour faire enrager son père et parce que les moldus le facinnaient ( ce qui surpris Hermione ). Sur ses mots,ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Draco. Et la, comme éléctrifié il plonga ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, s'approcha doucement d'elle, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils entrèrent, il lui fit glisser son manteau des épaules, elle fit de même et sans un mot il l'alongea sur le lit. Hermione se laissa faire. Son esprit était vide, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, Draco. Elle avait oublié ses parents, Harry et Ron. Son eul désir était que Draco l'aime ce soir et pour toujours.

Hermione : et maitenant tu contes faire quoi?

Draco : J'en peux plus,enlève ton haut.

Hermione : Ouai , c'est ça essaye!

Il l'attrapa et lui déchira son chemisier. Prise de surprise, elle se releva subitement et il se trouva allonger entre ses jambes et ses bras.

Hermione : Alors surpris ?

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, il l'a retourna, dans un élan elle lui déboutonna sa chemise à toute vitesse, elle lui empoigna son visage entre ses mains et là ils roulèrent et tombèrent à terre. Et Draco prit d'une envie folle l'a remonta, l'a plaqua contre le mur et lui empoigna les mains. Il lui parcouru sa nuque et le reste s'ensuivit.

Voilà, la fin de notre ( avec une de mes meilleures amies) chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ? Je voudrais connaitre toutes vos impressions, Envoyez -moi des REVIEWS !!!!! Bises §evo et Jade!!!!!!!

PS : Le truc de ouf qui serai trop bien c ke je puisse enfin dépasser les 100 rewieus ! Ouais jen ai jamais dépasser, donc je compte sur vous ! même si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire !!!


	4. Avada Kedavra

Chapitre 4 : AVADA KEDAVRA

Après de nombreuses années à s'être aimer en secret, à avoir résister à la tentation, cette nuit ils se sont enfin retourvés, et se sont laissés aller...

Draco tenait Hermione dans ses bras, son visage tout contre sa poitrine, écoutait les battements de son coeur résonner en lui. Il la regardait dormir. Cette nuit avait surement été la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Enfin, il la tenait dans ses bras, il sentait son souffle contre son torse, il sentait son ventre le soulever au rythme de sa respiration, il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Ils avaient refait chaque endroit de la chambre : le lit, le sol, les murs, sur la table, dans la salle de bains, encore une autre fois sur le mur et ils se sont laissés tomber sur le lit en un dernier baiser. Draco repensait à tout ses sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui depuis la 3e année à poudlard. Depuis qu'elle l'avair giflé tout avait changer. Il aimait les femmes au fort caractère. Celle qui se défende ou défende ceux qu'elle aiment, celle qui ferait tout pour que leur famille ait le frigo plein. Enfin il se laissa s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

Hermione : HARRY !!!

Draco : Quoi Harry ?

Déçu, les yeux emplis de larmes, Hermione se leva rapidement et portant un drap autour de son corps, elle cherchait ses vêtements.

Hermione : Ca n'aurait pas du arriver ! Je... c'est une erreur.

Draco se leva. Il regardait se qu'il se passait sans vraiment tout comprendre. Il essaya de rattraper Hermione mais au moment où il fut près de la porte, Hermione la lui claqua au nez. Draco ne savait plus où il en était. Il porta son regard sur la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas arrêter de pleuvoir depuis la veille. Il s'avança, colla son front contre la vitre et vit sous la pluie, Hermione courrir jusqu'à sa voiture. Les gouttes de pluie coulaient sur la vitre comme les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Hermione arriva devant sa voiture, chercha les clefs dans son sac mais elle se souvint qu'elles étaient poche du pantalon de Draco. Elle prit donc sa baguette magique, ouvrit la portière et fit démarer sa voiture. Direction : Ste- Mangouste. Elle roula sur l'auto-route, l'esprit vidé de tout. Elle arriva devant l"hopital. A l'accueil, la dame blonde répondait toujours avec beaucoup d'agacement au patient.

La sorcière d'acceuil : Vous ne voyez pas le plan suivant ? Il vous suffit de le lire pour savoir dans quel coin il faut aller !

Elle répéta se genre de phrase inlassablement à toutes les personnes qui défilaient devant elle. Hermione s'approcha du plan.

**ACCIDENTS MATERIELS : Rez-de-chaussée**

_Explosions de chaudron, _

_courts-circuits de baguettes, _

_chutes de balai, ..._

**BLESSURES PAR CREATURES VIVANTES : Premier étage**

_Morsures, piqûres, brûlures,_

_enfoncement d'épines, ..._

**VIRUS ET MICROBES MAGIQUE : Deuxième étage**

_Maladies contagieuses, ..._

**EMPOISONEMENT PAR POTIONS ET PLANTES : Troisième étage**

_Urticaires, régurgitations, _

_fou rires incotrôlables, ..._

**PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES : Quatrième étage**

_Maléfices chroniques, _

_ensorcellements, _

_détournement de charmes..._

**SALON DE THE/ BOUTIQUE DE L'HOPITAL : Cinquième étage. **

Hermione regarda le plan. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller au premier étage mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle chambre se trouvait Harry. C'est donc d'un pas hésitant qu'elle se présenta devant la sorcière de l'accueil.

Hermione : Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve mon ami Harry Potter ?

La sorcière qui était plongé dans son magasine _Sorcière-Hebdo_, leva soudain la tête et regarda avec attention Hermione.

La sorcière : Vous devez surement être Melle Granger ? Oui le professeur Mainrouge vous attend dans son bureau. Premier étage, à votre gauche salle Dilys Derwent. Frappez par trois fois avant d'entrer.

Hermione : ...Euh... Merci

Hermione monta alors l'escalier de marbre de l'hopital. Elle voyait toutes sortes de personnes. L'une avait les oreilles plus grandes que ses propres mains et l'autre avait le nez d'un éléphant, les dents d'un castor, les yeux d'une chauve-souris et les oreilles d'un chien. Hermione monta l'escalier avec plus d'ardeur, en voyant une femme avec une sorte de chatton dans les bras criant à tue-tête que c'était son poisson rouge. Arrivée au premier étage, elle prit la première porte sur sa gauche. Il y était marqué en lettre de bronze :

Armando DIPPET

guérisseur à Ste-Mangouste 1878-1900

directeur de l'école de Poudlard

1900-1934

Non, ce n'est pas cette salle pensa Hermione. Elle s'avança dans le couloir qui devenait de plus en plus sombre et fini par trouvé la porte qu'elle cherchait. Elle frappa trois fois. Une voix se fit entendre. C'était une voix froide et grave. Elle entra dans la pièce et y vit un énorme bureau de bois brut, avec dessus tous un tas d'objet plus horrible les uns que les autres. Derrière le bureau se trouvait un petit homme, maigre, les cheveux bruns, coiffés très soigneusement. Son visage était très mince, ovale, il avait des faussettes, une fine bouche, avec des dents d'une incroyable blancheur. Son nez était droit et petit, ses yeux, rapprochés et très globuleux, lui donnait l'aspect d'un poisson desséché. Il avait une blouse vert pomme, avec écrit dessus en lettre d'or,

Professeur MAINROUGE,

Diplomé de l'Académie des Guérisseurs et Guérisseuses d'Europe

depuis 1978.

Hermione aperçut également deux chaises devant le bureau dont l'une était occupé...par Ron. Elle s'avança vers lui et découvrit que dans l'arrière salle se trouvait un canapé de cuir rouge avec dessus Parvati. Elle paraissait très sereine ; au dessus d'elle se trouvait un tableau avec pour seuls personnages le professeur et un autre homme, très grand et apparement très fier de lui-même, les deux personnages se serraient la main.

Hermione : Bonjour Professeur Mainrouge. Je suis Hermione...

Le professeur : Je sais qui vous êtes Melle Granger. Désolée de vous coupez mais voyez vous, mon patient, Potter, a reçu un terrible choc émotionel. Il devra resté ici un bond moment. Pour l'instant son état s'améliore. C'est assez étrange car il a subit un nombre considérable de sort et il reste pourtant en vie. Apparement, son agresseur à juste voulu... s'amuser !

Ron : Professeur, je sais que vous êtes très bon pour soigner les gens mais je vous en pris éviter de dire qu'ils ont voulu s'amuser avec lui.

Le professeur : Je sais M.Weasley, mais je ne fait que constater ce que j'ai vu, et malheureusement, il est vrai qu'ils ont voulu s'amuser avec lui et ...

Ron bondit sur sa chaise en tapant le bureau avec colère : Professeur je vous ai dit ...

Hermione coupant la parole de Ron : Pourrais-je... pourrais-je le voir ?

Le professeur la fit sortir de son bureau et les emmena du côté droit du batiment. Là, ils marchèrent très lentement à cause des patient allongés un peu partout dans le couloir.

Le professeur : Voici les patient du quatrième étage qui réussissent toujours à sortir de leur département. Ils vont dans les autres services et mettent un foutoir pas possible.

Ils le suivèrent toujours quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois blanc. Y était inscrit en lettre noir : Dai Llewellyn.

Ron : Hermione ? Ce n'est pas ici, dans cette chambre que mon père est venu ?

Le professeur : Exactement, M. Weasley. Je le suis moi-même occupé de son cas. Le voici mais je vous prévient, il ne pourra répondre à vos questions. Il a perdu l'usage de la parole pour le moment.

Le professeur sortit de la chambre en referment bien la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient à présent tous autour de Harry. Il était allongé dans un lit, un drap blanc remonter jusqu'aux esselles. Il regardait le plafond, ses yeux d'habitude si vert avait totalement perdu leurs éclats, il ne clignait pas. En fait, il regardait en l'air. Hermione était boulversée. Elle prit la main d'Harry et la porta à son coeur. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

Hermione : Harry ? Harry c'est moi ! c'est Hermione !

Harry prit soudain de convulsions, poussa Hermione hors de son lit et elle tomba à terre. Ron se précipita pour l'aider mais Harry s'était déjà levé et il avait brandit sa baguette comme pour attaquer Hermione. Harry avait dans les yeux une étrange cruauté qui ne lui appartennait pas. Il la regardait avec un dégoût profond.

Harry : Comment as-tu pu ? Toi et lui ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi ?

Hermione sanglotait mais ne perdait le contrôle : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Ron qui s'était avançé pour relevé Hermione toujours à terre s'arrêta soudain en entendant ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

Harry : Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ? Je croyait que tu m'aimais !

Parvati fut essouflé à cette révélation. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres car Harry venait de pointer sa baguette sur le front d'Hermione, juste entre les deux yeux. Ron reprit soudain ses esprit et alla chercher de l'aide dans le couloir. Harry regardait Hermione avec un profond dégoût et il lui disait des paroles aussi insensé que vraisemblable. Soudain Harry leva son regard sur le plafond et la regarda de nouveau. Il fixait intensément ses yeux, puis cracha juste devant Hermione. Celle-ci semblait sous son emprise.

Harry : AVADA ....

Alors ce chapitre ? il vous a plu ? Oui ou non ? je veux encore et toujours connaitre vos réactions alors envoyez moi beaucoup de REVIEWSSSSS j'en veux beaucoup pour vous mettre la suite !!!

Bises §evo !


	5. Surprise de Draco

5e chapitre : Surprise de Draco

Harry : AVADA ....

Ron entra avec une orde d'infirmière dans la chambre et tous se précipitèrent sur Harry. L'un des aides-guérisseurs empoigna la baguette de Harry et la lui arracha des mains avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa formule. Hermione s'écroula à terre sous l'effet de la peur, Parvati recula dans le fond de la pièce et Ron plaqua Harry sur le sol (comme un joueur de rugby). Harry ,une fois à terre, redevint immobile. Le professeur Mainrouge déboula dans la pièce surpeuplé d'infirmiers. Il alla près de Harry. Il lui examina les yeux, le nez, les oreilles, la langue et les doigts.

Le professeur : Il a été soumit au sortilège de l'Imperium, dit-il à un infirmier, cela ce voit car tous ses membres des cinq sens sont affectés, il y a de petites tâches rouges et bleus, regardez par vous même !

Hermione se releva avec peine. Comment avait-il su pour sa nuit avec Draco ? Elle n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Ron, qui était en train de consoler sa femme, paraissait toujours interloqué par les aveux de Harry. Les infirmiers avaient attaché Harry au lit et lui avaient fait mettre une camisole magique. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Il ne clignait même pas des yeux, et on avait peine à croire qu'il respirait tellement la camisole était cerré. Hermione ,assis sur le lit voisin, repensait à la manière dont le regardait Harry. Il la regardait comme Lucius Malefoy dans la librairie de Fleury et Bott au début de sa seconde année à Poudlard, il l'a regardait comme une traitresse et si Ron n'aurait rien fait, elle serait morte comme l'araignée du faux Maugrey Fol OEil dans sa quatrième année à l'école. Ron lacha Parvati et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Il entoura Hermione de son bras.

Ron murmurant : Ca va Hermione ?

Hermione : Comment veux-tu que ça aille quand l'homme que tu prennais pour ton meilleur ami veux te tuer ?

Ron : Ecoute, calme -toi. Tu es à bout de nerfs c'est normal....

Ron n'eut pas même le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione éclata en sanglot. Elle s'appuya contre le torse de Ron. Elle s'arrêta soudain de pleurer et repensa à Draco. Tout à coup, elle se leva, prétextant un oubli dans sa voiture, elle sortit de la chambre et courrut jusqu'a sa voiture en renversant plusieurs malades sur le chemin. Arrivée devant la voiture, elle sorti sa baguette et entra dans la voiture en claqua la portière. La pluie continuait de tomber drue. La jeune femme démarra la voiture sortit du parking et se dirigea vers l'auto-route en direction du centre de Londres. Elle roula très vite sur la route, failli provoqué un accident mais utilisa la magie pour l'éviter. Elle quitta l'auto-route à la sortie n°4, prit la première à gauche puis la deuxième à droite après le feu rouge. Hermione arriva alors devant l'hotel de Draco. Elle regarda les vitres de l'hôtel mais ne vit, en fin, ne reconnu pas la chambre de Draco. Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta dans la voiture, le regard perdu dans les innombrables fenêtres de l'hôtel, repensant à Harry. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait que ce n'était pas Harry mais quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin elle sortit de sa voiture et courru jusqu'a l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle demanda à l'homme assis au contoir de lui dire où se trouvait la chambre de Draco.

1er étage, prenez sur la gauche et c'est la chambre n°6. lui avait dit l'homme.

Elle monta l'escalier, arriva au premier étage et prit à gauche. Devant la porte n°6, Hermione s'arrêta et repensa à sa matiné si mouvementé. Elle était planté devant la porte de Draco depuis une demie-heure. Elle fit demi tour pour descendre l'escalier et repartir chez elle, mais Draco ouvrit la porte. Il appella Hermione et elle se retourna très vite. Il était habillé d'un sweat blanc, d'un jeans levis bleu foncé, avec des air max. Il n'avait pas de gel dans les cheveux. Ses yeux bleus aciers lancaient des éclairs de désir vers Hermione, il se mordit la lèvre en se rapellant la soirée si belle avec cette jeune femme.

Draco : Salut.

Hermione garda le silence. Elle était toujours avec sa chemise déchirée de la veille. Elle ne s'était pas changé, elle n'avait même pas prit sa douche. Draco la regarda avec beaucoup d'attention et il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré.

Draco : Tu as pleuré ma douce ?

Hermione qui était à quelque pas de Draco, se précipita dans ses bras. Elle pleurait sur l'épaule de Draco, il caressait ses cheveux. Elle voulait s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait dit ce matin. Elle ne regrettait rien du tout. Au contraire cette nuit avec lui avait été la plus belle de sa vie. Puis après elle expliqua ce qu'avait failli faire Harry. Draco paraissait assez stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il vouloir tuer sa meilleure amie ? En fin si c'était vraiment sa meilleure amie. Draco fit entrer Hermione dans sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit. Elle remarqua que la chambre était nikel. Ce matin, en la quittant, la chambre était sens dessus-dessous. C'était assez normal après leur nuit passer ensemble. Elle se leva et s'assis sur une chaise devant une table dans le centre de la pièce. Elle se rappela ce moment passé sur la table. Draco sur elle, sentant la pression de son torse sur sa poitrine. Elle avait beaucoup aimé cela. Draco pendant ce temps téléphonait à l'homme du comptoir pour lui commender un plateau .

Draco : Hermione, j'ai demandé qu'on nous ramène un plateau. Pour le déjeuner.

Hermione : Je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai...je... je peux appeler mes parents Draco, s'il te plait ?

Draco : Il n'y a pas de problème ; vas-y je t'en prit, le téléphone est à côté du lit.

Hermione : Merci.

Elle se leva et alla se rasseoir sur le lit, côté gauche. Elle prit le téléphone et appella sa mère. Au bout de deux sonneries, la mère d'Hermione décrocha.

Mme G : Oui, j'écoute ?

Hermione : Allo maman, c'est Hermione.

Mme G : Oh mon dieu Hermione, où étais-tu passé? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, j'ai cru qu'il était arriver malheur...

Hermione : Je passerais tout à l'heure pour chercher des vêtements et prendre une douche. Je t'aime maman.

Hermione racrocha le téléphone. Elle fixait le vide, elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'Harry venait de lui faire. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, en oubliant complètement la présence de Draco. Elle s'endormit aussitôt après avoir poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Draco la regarda dormir. Il mit une couette sur elle pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Il se dirigea vers la table où était Hermione tout à l'heure. Il prit une feuille et une stylo et écrivit quelque mots.

_je vais faire un tour dehors, ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais bientôt avec une surprise pour toi. _

_Draco je t'aime.._

Il posa la feuille sur le téléphone pour être bien sur qu'elle voit le mot. Il sortit de la chambre en ne faisant pas un bruit.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle se leva d'un bond comme si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé. Elle entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau dans la salle de bain. Elle tourna son regard vers une porte où il y avait un petit garçon faisant pipi dans une bassine en porcelaine accroché. Elle s'aprocha de la porte avec sa baguette levé. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle y vit Draco en train de ranger quelque chose dans une armoire, surement un produit de nettoyage. Elle fut surprise de le voir.

Hermione : J'ai eu peur pendant un instant. J'ai cru que j'étais loin, très loin de Londres.

Hermione alla se rasseoir sur le lit et elle vit près du téléphone une petite boîte enrouler le papier cadeau. Elle lui demanda si c'était pour elle, il répondit que oui et elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle fit tombé le papier à terre. Elle remarqua que la boité était une rose. Elle entendit Draco lui demander d'attendre quelques instants. Elle l'attendit. Il arriva près d'elle, posa un genou à terre, prit la boîte dans une main, et la main gauche d'Hermione dans une autre main. Hermione sentait son ceour battre la chamade. Il ouvrit la boîte.

Draco : Hermione, cela fait aujourd'hui 9 ans que l'on se connait. Au début je l'admet, je ne t'aimais pas. Mais petit à petit j'ai appris à t'aimer. A aimer tes qualités et des défauts. Aujourd'hui, je te l'avoue, je suis fou de toi. Et je veux que notre amour dure pour toujours. Veux-tu m'épouser, Hermione Granger ?

Hermione laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour qu'elle allait épouser un Malefoy. Hermione Malefoy, ça le fait pas ! Mais sans qu'elle ai pu réfléchir, le mot "oui" sortit de sa bouche. Draco était fou de joie et il attrapa Hermione, l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa langoureusement. A bout de souffle, Hermione mit fin au baiser. Elle était sous Draco. Elle se leva en le poussant sur le côté.

Hermione : J'ai dit à ma mère que j'allais bientôt rentrer. Je devrais y aller.

Draco : Oublie pas de lui dire que je t'ai demander en mariage.

Hermione : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Malgré le bonheur qui régneit en elle, elle pensait toujours à Harry. Elle parraissait très triste en sortant de l'hôtel. Elle arriva devant la voiture, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore oublier ses clefs. Il pleuvait toujours. Elle marcha alors en direction de l'hôtel où Draco l'attendait avec ses clefs qui tournaient sur son index gauche.

Draco : Tiens ma puce.

Hermione : Merci.

Elle prit les clefs, et l'embrassa. Après tout, c'était son fiancé maintenant. Elle fiancé de Draco Malefoy. Le pire homme qu'elle est jamais vu. Il était tout ce qui plaisait à Hermione, aujourd'hui. Elle monta dans sa voiture, roula le plus vite possible vers chez elle. Quand elle rentra sa voiture dans le garage et qu'elle monta chez elle, elle vit une maison vide. Ses parents travaillaient à cette heure-ci. Elle alla alors dans la cuisine. Elle vit sur le frigos, un bout de papier avec un mot écris dessus.

_Hermione ma chérie, je suis partis travailler._

_Ton père avait beaucoup de client aujourd'hui. _

_Dire que je suis obligé de travailler pendant les vacances ! Quelle honte !_

_Non ma chérie je plaisante, je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à ce soir._

_Maman._

Hermione : ah ! Maman si tu savais. Tous ce que j'ai du subir ce matin. Harry qui veut ma mort, Draco qui veut m'épouser. Aujourd'hui c'est le monde à l'envers !

Hermione monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Alors comment qu'elle est mon histoire ???bien ou pas ? il n'y a qua m'envoyer qu'elle reviews pour une suite imminente !!!! Attention c'est bientôt la fin ! il ne reste que quelque chapitre avant que je la termine définitivement ! La fin sera tragique bien entendu ! Mais je ne veux rien vous faire savoir avant !!!!

Bises §evo !


	6. le retour

6e chapitre: le retour

Hermione : ah ! Maman si tu savais. Tous ce que j'ai du subir ce matin. Harry qui veut ma mort, Draco qui veut m'épouser. Aujourd'hui c'est le monde à l'envers !

Hermione monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Draco de son côté, était euphorique. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Il décida d'appeler le père d' Hermione. Il prit le botin et chercha le cabinet des Granger. Il trouva immédiatement le numéro. Il l'appela. La voix du père d'Hermione se fit entendre dans le conbinet du téléphone.

Papa Granger : Ici le cabinet de dentiste Granger. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Draco : Monsieur Granger ? C'est Draco Malfeoy, vous vous souvenez?

Papa : Oh mais bien sur mon garçon. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Draco : En fait, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, d'assez spéciale !

Papa : Oui je vous écoute !

Draco : Euh... en fait, ... Je voudrais... je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille !

Papa : QUOI ? Euh... vous ...êtes sûr ? Mais euh...quelle question ! Euh...en fait ...vous me prenez au dépourvu !! Euh... je ne sais pas trop ...quoi vous dire !

Draco : Je pourrais vous rappeler plus tard ?

Papa : Euh...oui ! Ok ! Euh... non, mais quesque je raconte! Venez à la maison ce soir à 20H30 précise !

Draco : Ok, alors à ce soir !

Draco racrocha le téléphone avec beaucoup de force. Le téléphone tomba à terre. Il était vraiment très heureux. Depuis des années, il aurait voulu être avec elle et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait l'être !

Hermione quant à elle, sortit de sa douche. Elle s'habilla, se maquilla très légèrement et se coiffa enfin essaya de se coiffer les cheveux. Elle désespérait de voir ses cheveux comme une crinière de lion ; encore que leurs crinières peuvent être coiffer ! Elle essaya le broshing, les produits lissants moldus mais aucun d'eux ne marchaient bien longtemps. A bout d'idée, elle essaya de lisser ses cheveux avec une formule magique et contre toute attente ses cheveux se lissèrent. Ils étaient vraiment beau. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine ; où elle prit une feuille et un stylo. Elle y écrit un mot pour ses parents, elle disait qu'elle allait voir Harry et qu'elle reviendrait très vite. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit vers Ste-Mangouste. Elle traversa la vitrine, et entra dans l'hôpital. Elle monta au premier étage et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Elle y découvrit M. et Mme. Weasley, Ginny, Fred et Georges, Bill et Charly et Ron. Elle remarqua que Percy n'avait même pas daigner envoyer une seule carte pour Harry. Elle dit bonjour à toute la famille. Mais Ron était plus froid avec elle, comme-ci qu'il croyait ce qu'avait dit Harry. Elle s'assis sur le lit de celui-ci et lui prit sa main. Elle remarqua que sa main était étrangement glacée.

Hermione murmurant dans l'oreille de Harry : Harry, Harry c'est moi. Je suis revenus te voir. Harry c'est Hermione.

Quand Harry entendu le nom d'Hermione, il se leva très vite. Mme Weasley et Ginny sursautèrent. Harry regardait toujours Hermione avec le plus grand mépris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et des mots en fourchelangue sortirent de sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux et reparla.

Harry : Sortez tous de cette chambre. SORTEZ !

Arthur et Molly prirent tous leurs enfants et sortirent de la chambre sauf Ron qui était toujours là.

Harry : Sort ! J'ai dit SORT !

Ron sortit également de la chambre. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un tel état. Comme-ci qu'il savait quelque chose d'horrible. Harry regarda Hermione. Il remarqua que sa main était dans la sienne. Il la retira très vite. Elle sursauta. Il la regardait comme-ci elle portait la plus grave des maladies contagieuses. il s'était levé du lit. Il était près du mur.

Harry : Encore que tu couches avec lui, ça pouvait passer, mais que tu acceptes de l'épouser ! Ca je ne l'aurais jamais cru venant de ta part !

Hermione : Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

Harry : J'ai mes sources. Mais maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que tu reviennes parmis nous. ( Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle) Je crois que tu vas allez rejoindre ton cher ami au sang impur!

Hermione : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis la ? Je crois que tu délires là !

Harry : Je n'ai jamais été mieu qu'aujourd'hui ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un jet de lumière vert sortit de la baguette d'Harry et alla se planter dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux ouvert, et les bas en croix. Elle avait un visage surpris. Ses cheveux qui pour une fois était lisse, étaient redevenus en bataille. Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce au moment où Hermione tomba à terre. Il l'a regarda et regarda Harry.

Dumbledore : Qu'avez-vous fait de Harry ?

Harry : Mais voyons je suis Harry Potter !

Dumbledore : Très bien nous allons vérifier cela. Comment s'appelait la mère de Harry ?

Harry : Ma mère, ... ma mère s'appelait Lily Potter.

Dumbledore : Mais avant son mariage avec James ?

Harry : Elle s'appelait...Lily... Lilie Duco...

Dumbledore : Non ce n'est pas cela, c'est Lilie Evans. Maintenant dit moi où est Harry !

Le faux Harry : Harry est dans la maison de mon imbécile de père.

Le faux Harry s'était redressé, il avait la baguette pointer sur Dumbledore, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Dumbledore parlait très fort comme s'il s'adressait à un sourd. Quant au faux Harry, il avait plus du tout l'air d'un malade, son visage commencait à changer. Il prenait peu à peu le visage d'un mort, d'un mort vivant. Son corps aussi changeait. Il rétrissisait et devenait de moins en moins musclé et fort pour enfin parvenir à un physique de grand-père. M. et Mme Weasley entrèrent dans la pièce. Molly fit prise d'un sanglot et Ginny entra dans la pièce mais elle resortit aussitôt et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Fred. Elle lui parla de Hermione et de la personne qui était dans la pièce.

Le vieu Monsieur : Enfin on se retrouve Dumbledore, ça fait combien de temps??? Euh... ça fait quatre ans je crois.

Arthur avait Molly dans ses bras. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Elle lacha Arthur et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Elle prit sa tête dans ses bras et elle pleurait sur elle les quelques larmes qui lui restait. Molly était à moins d'un mètre du viel homme, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument de sa face. Arthur sortit sa baguette, Charly, Bill, George, Fred et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce avec leurs baguettes prêtes à agir. Ginny aussi entra dans la pièce, elle sortit aussi sa baguette et alla rejoindre sa mère près du corps d'Hermione. Toutes les deux prirent Hermione et la ramenèrent le plus loin possible du viel homme mais le plus près possible de Dumbledore. Ron regardait le corps de sa meilleure amie. Il avait les yeux très rouge, et soudain des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux océans.

Dumbledore : Pourquoi l'as-tu tuer ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait !

Le viel homme : Oh ! Mais je sais Dumbledore, c'était un petit parie entre Potter et moi. Je lui avais dis que si j'arrivais à tuer quelqu'un qu'il aime il me laisserait le bonheur de le tuer. Et comme tu le vois, mon cher Dumbledore j'ai réussi. Je vais donc immédiatement aller rejoindre Potter dans la maison de mon moldus de père et là, il ira rejoindre ses sang-de-bourbes auxquelles ils tient tant, sa mère et sa...Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle est pour lui !

Dumbledore : Tu n'as que trop fait de mal, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais te tuer Tom !

Alors ce chapitre ? Comment il est ? Il vous plait ? ouais non ? je veux connaitre toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !

Bises §evo.


	7. Au revoir

7e chapitre : Au revoir !

Dumbledore : Tu n'as que trop fait de mal, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais te tuer Tom !

Molly, Ginny ainsi que tous les Weasley eurent un haut le coeur en entendant le prénom de Voldemort. Tous les hommes présent dans la pièces y compris Voldemort, lancèrent le sortilède de Stupéfix. Voldemort prit sept fois le sort sur lui, mais son sortilège alla se poster sur Ron. Dumbledore réussit à le remettre debout. Voldemort était allongé sur le sol. Les yeux, enfin les fentes qui font pensé que ce sont les yeux, étaient grand ouvert. Dumbledore s'approcha de Voldemort mais il se produisit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Queudver transplana dans la pièce et de sa main d'argent il empoigna la chemise de Voldemort et retranplana. Queudver et Voldemort attérirent dans une pièce où était disposer un grand fauteuil à haut dossier, vert en cuir, devant une cheminée pleine de poussière et sur un tapis remplis de mites. Harry était ligoté, il était dos contre la cheminée, il était très pâle, sa tête vacillait menacant de tomber à tout moment, il avait le visage couvert de griffures, de plaies. Queudver prit la baguette magique de Voldemort et essaya de le réanimer. La formule qu'il utilisait était pas assez puissante donc il alla voir Harry et lui demanda immédiatement( avec menace du Doloris) de lui dire la formule. Après quelque sortilège jeté et des hurlements à pétrifier un homme, Harry lui dit enfin la bonne formule et Voldemort pu enfin redevenir comme avant. A son "réveil", il était très énervé. Il faisait les cent pas et parlait avec Nagini, son serpent, bien sur ce choc l'avait un peu bousculer et il n'avait pas encore retrouver toutes ses forces. Enfin au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda très gentillement de venir près de lui. Curieusement d'ailleurs, car il n'était pas du genre à parler gentillement. Il prit le bras de Queudvert et appuya de son doigt desséché pout appeler les autres Mangemorts. Une trentaine de Mangemort apparut dans la pièce en un seul POP. Voldemort leur expliqua toute l'histoire, et leur dit qu'il pouvait enfin voir ce misérable Potter rejoindre sa mère sang-de-bourbe. Les Mangemorts ne riaient pas. Ils étaient tous très stréssés, comme-ci quelqu'un allait apparaitre à tout moment dans la pièce. Voldemort prononca de début du sortilège de Doloris quand apparut dans la salle une centaine d'Auror, accompagné de Dumbledore, des Weasley, les membres de l'ordre du Pheonix et de tous les hommes du ministères, enfin presque tous. Voldemort fut en proie à une crise de folie. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu penser que ses Mangemorts allaient le trahir un jour.

Voldemort : Comment osez-vous ? Mes fidèles ? ? Malefoy ? Tu étais mon préféré, celui qui réussi...

Dumbledore : Ca suffit ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais te tuer, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Aujourd'hui tu vas mourrir pour tous les crimes que tu as commis.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort qui fit de même avec sa baguette. Toutes les personnes accompagant Dumbledore encerclaient les duellistes. Les Mangemorts étant bien sur attachés et ligotés. Dumbledore et Voldemort se livraient à une vraie bataille. Les sorts les plus fous étaient utilisés. Tonks détacha Harry et lui redonna sa baguette. Harry se leva, prononça la formule de l'Avada Kedavra. Tous le monde y comprit Dumbledore furent surpris. La lumière verte jaillit de la baguette d'Harry et alla se plaquer sur la poitrine de Voldmort. Il tomba, net, comme Hermione et Cédric, les bras en croix et les yeux surpris. Harry était resté dans la même position qu'au moment où il jeta le sort, le bras en l'air et la figure empli de haine. Tous les regards se posèrent d'abord sur Voldemort, à terre. Puis sur Harry. Mais quelque chose frappa toute les personnes présentes. Harry était immobilisé et quelqu'un derière lui avait la baguette en l'air. Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur Harry. Il était immobilisé, Voldemort était à terre mort, mais il avait complètement oublier Queudver. Il sortit de l'ombre, son visage semblait terrifié.

Queudver : Rendez-vous tous, et relaché les Mangemorts, ou je tue Dumbledore.

Les visages de toutes les personnes dans la salles se rétractèrent car au moment où il finit sa phrase, un jet de lumière rouge toucha son dos. Il tomba à terre, la tête la première. Une autre baguette était brandis en l'air. L'homme en question s'avança, et on y découvrit le visage d'un homme plein de chagrin, les yeux rouges, et les cheveux en bataille. C'était Draco. Il se laissa tomber à terre, sur les genoux, le visage entre les mains. On l'entendait pleurer dans toute la demeure. Dumbledore s'avança et prit Draco par le bras et le souleva. Lucius Malefoy s'avança mais quelqu'un l'assomat avec une chaise, c'était Ron.

Dumbledore : Voici, mes amis, la fin de la terreur de Voldemort !

Les personnes présente dans la salle, ne crièrent pas, ne proncèrent même pas un mot. Dumbledore reprit la parole après avoir réveiller Harry et après lui avoir dit toute ce qui c'était passé. Tous le monde n'y croyait pas. Voldemort avait pendant près d'une vingtaine térifié tous le monde et aujourd'hui il était mort.

Dumbledore : Harry, avant toute chose, je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu viens de faire, et toi aussi Draco. Grâce à vous, le Bien à trionpher du Mal ! (Il se tourna vers les Aurors) Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'ils trouvent enfin leur chatiment à Azkaban.

Le jour d'après était organisé l'enterrement d'Hermione. Ce jour là, il y avait un beau ciel, sans nuages, le soleil brillait de tous son éclat.Les parents d'Hermione, les Weasleys y comprit Percy, Harry, Draco, McGonagale, et tous les amis d'Hermione étaient réunis autour de Dumbledore. Il était dans le cimetière sorcier où était enterrer les plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre. Une chanson fut chanter pour Hermione. Une bougie blanche était allumé pour elle. Dumbledore souleva sa baguette et fit sortir du sol, une magnifique petite maison de pierre.

Dumledore : Ceci ( en désignant la maison) sera ta maison éternelle, Hermione Granger. Tu nous as quitté alors que ta vie commencait. Tu nous manqueras beaucoup. Aujourd'hui est un bien triste jour pour nous car la belle, l'intelligente, la brillante Hermione Granger nous quitte.

Draco, Ron, Harry et Hagrid soulevèrent le cercueil d'Hermione et le transportèrent dans la maison. Après quoi, ils sortirent de la maison. Dumbledore sella l'entrer de la maison à l'aide de sa baguette magique et d'une formule. Les parents d'Hermione, ainsi que Mme Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Draco pleuraient. Les autres personnes aussi pleuraient mais ils ne se faisaient pas remarqués. Derières ses lunettes en demi-lune Dumbledore versait des larmes. Mme McGonagale aussi.

Tour à tour, ils déposèrent devant la maison d'Hermoine un cadeau, en souvenir d'elle pour cette personne. Harry y déposa le livre qu'elle lui avait offert sur le Quiddicht, Ron mit devant sa maison, son agenda rapelle tout, qu'elle lui avait offert en cinquième année à Poudlard. Ginny y posa une boite. Le professeur McGonagale posa la baguette magique d'Hermione. Draco le dernier à passer déposa la boite en forme de rose qu'il lui avait offert pour lui demander en mariage, avec la bague de fiancailles. Une larme de Draco tomba sur la rose.

Draco : Au revoir ma chérie, j'espère que tu trouveras le repos. Celui que tu cherchais tant. Au revoir ma douce, je t'aimerais toujours.

Il déposa une dernière rose, une vraie cette fois. Elle était blanche sans épines. Il posa un baiser sur la rose et la jeta à terre.

Hermione, elle, venait d'attérir dans une pièce blanche avec une seule fenêtre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle vit alors son propre enterrement se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Hermione : Non, non...c'est pas...DRACOOOO....non c'est pas possible !!

Une voix : Si Hermione, moi aussi j'ai connu cela.Tu es dans la chambre de transfert, Hermione. Bientôt tu viendras, me rejoindre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tous ira pour le mieu.

Hermione était toujours en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle se ne retourna pas immédiatement.

Hermione : Sirius ? Sirius c'est toi ? ( Elle se retourna et sourit )

Sirius : Oui c'est moi. Et je vois que tu te souviens bien de ma voix ! Je voudrais te présenter des gens qui me sont très cher.

Hermione : Avant tout, Sirius. Si je peux te voir et te parler. Et si je vois mon enterrement, cela signifit que...que...que je ....je suis...que je suis...

Sirius : Morte ? Oui Hermione. Tu es morte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais là toujours pour toi maintenant.

Sirius se retourna et approcha deux personnes. Une femme et un homme. Hermione pensait les avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Sirius : Voilà Hermione. Je te présente James et Lily Potter.

Alors keske vs en pensez ?? Bien ou mal ? Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais c'est la fin de mon histoire. Vous en pensez quoi de l'histoire en général? Que c'est bien que c'est pas bien ? Je voudrais connaitre toute vos impressions sur toute l'histoire ! Bon et bien je vous laisse maintenant ! Salut !

Bises §evo !


End file.
